What's On Your Mind?
by Sumomo92
Summary: FangxLightning, yuri. Lightning has been out of focus, meeting with Fang somehow didn't help any. Even when they reach Hope's Home. This was intended to be a one shot but long LEMON scene. I broke it up in chapters, don't like then don't read. COMPLETE.
1. Lightning

Hello everyone! Yes I have posted something up in so long and trust me, it's hot haha. This is a story of Final Fantasy XIII, two woman so with that warning if you do NOT like it click that back button now.

This story was done for a friend whom...I hope it's charms work well ;) I'm a complete pervert I'm honest writing comes from inspiration right? Without anymore delay do enjoy it though I made it a VERY long LEMON scene (put in all the juicy flavors and everything ^.~) so it is now in tiny chapters even to the last which I hate...

Disclaimer: This is not my characters, the plot is the only think I own!

* * *

><p>Lightning:<p>

How it came to this…I really don't remember.

It was all the chaos of becoming a l'cie from the fal'Cie Anima…being before that even stuck with Sazh on the way to being Purged. I have no idea how I even started except one thing.

Serah

She was all I cared about, I was wrong to even deny her being branded a l'cie. How can I be so stupid! Then Snow was there…I don't understand him at times! He puts on a brave face but isn't he confused about everything going on? NORA is just a stupid thing really, silly excuse of a reason to fight if you ask me. Then Hope with his Mother being gone and blaming Snow for it…

I sigh, I keep a strong face but my shoulders feel heavy from all these events. The woman I just met looks at me as I sigh; her name is Oerba Yun Fang, Fang for short, from Gran Pulse. We were headed to Hope's home in Palumpolum to meet up with Snow and Hope. We haven't been able to contact them though which made me nerves. I was going to tell Snow abut Hope's mother but then Hope was on the other line and it was blocked out. I try to contact them again, but Fang interrupts me.

"Yelling won't help you know. There is interference." Her eyes look at mine and I sigh, letting her have the head piece back. When she speaks to me I grow a bit shaky, she was a stranger yet I was to work with her to meet up with Snow and Hope. Traveling together this short time she told me things I thought weren't possible, things like Serah coming back even. She tells me about her past and how she can't remember anything from waking from the crystal stasis.

Among our time of travel and fighting we talked and somehow connected. More than one battle Fang and I literally were side by side. Her skin was touching mine, sweat down her body with a smile on her face. The way she moved her body dodging PSICOM…

I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking like this! About a woman even! This is a time of survival, not these images of Fang, who I just met, running through it. We were almost there though, to Hope's residence…maybe the images will stop when I see Snow again. Why am I even happy to see the jerk? I wouldn't understand at this point.


	2. Fang

Evening everyone! Kidding..totally kidding haha. I think...

ANYWAYS welcome to part two, sorry it's so bloody short but you know, too long of a LEMON does that to you...haha.

Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing I own!

* * *

><p>Fang:<p>

Damn she was hot.

I'm honest I'm sorry, but damn this sister-in-law to be of Snow's was damn hot, even her attitude was making me all hot and sweaty. Haha I'm kidding you, she has a stick up her ass so much that I find it amusing. When I told her about as much as I knew about my past she damn back handed slapped me! Did that hurt…Snow at least didn't slap me though his thoughts were the same.

While talking to Snow on the headpiece though, I watched her reactions. Straight face to sudden worry when there was a break of silence, her voice even nerves of something. The signal became lost and she began yelling into it. I sigh and speak to her "Yelling won't help you know. There is interference." She sighs and looks at me, handing me back MY communicator I swear she was about to crush with worry at the last moment.

We were headed to the rendezvous point to find Snow as well as this little boy named Hope. It was his place after all we were meeting. Fighting alongside Lightning, letting me calling her Light, she was watching me I knew that much. Being in a crystal statis for a while doesn't make you forget what it means when someone is checking you out. Light couldn't really take her eyes off of me, she was watching every movement I was doing against these PSICOM idiots and I saw her shivers as she touched my body as we paired up against them.

I was watching her too, if anything I was looking at her too, she looked damn good though her personality was something worth fighting…honestly that is dead sexy in any gender. I usually don't jump into this kind of emotion while first meeting someone but I really just need to get one point across…


	3. Before

Hello again! Alright something with more WORDS eyes! xD

If you are just joining us (which I wouldn't understand why .) this is a Yuri Fanfiction of FangxLightning. This is in pieces because I put fine details to the LEMON. I will tell you now the **NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LEMON ITSELF!**

With that said...

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely ladies, a major company does.

* * *

><p>3rd Person:<p>

"Looks like we made it" Lightning spoke my thoughts as they found Hope's home. The destruction wasn't so bad so they were able to get in and without being caught, barely any PSICOM was around as well which helped them.

"Cozy…" Fang examined the area, better to be safe than sorry about it later. Lightning was looking around too, just to be safe. After the area was cleared Fang plopped herself onto a bed, she wasn't sure whose bed it was but she was rather tired. "I'm spent! When is Snow supposed to be here?"

"I have no clue; I hope they didn't get captured." Lightning sighed and leaned her back on the wall, crossing her arms. That seemed like a normal posture for her, at least fang thought so.

"You know for a Guardian Corps solider you sigh a lot." Fang couldn't help but smile at Lightning's slightly shocked face. "It doesn't seem to fit you though, must have something on your mind huh?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Lightning's answer was directly dodging something, Fang wasn't stupid. Standing up Fang put her hand on her hip.

"It's your sister isn't it? Or maybe it's Snow." Lightning's grip on her arms became tighter, Fang walked closer to her, Lightning seemed so focused on trying not to think she didn't notice Fang come closer. "Or is it me on your mind?"

Lightning gasped in surprise, not even sure when fang got so close to her. Heat built up on her face as Fang only smiled at her. "N-nothing like that." Lightning slipped out a side away from Fang, at least she tried to. Fang followed her though, like she was a tail or something. "What is it that you want to hear?"

"Haha, what do you think I'm stupid or something? I saw you looking at me this whole time." Lightning stopped moving, her heart was pounding more than before. "To be exact you were watching my body movements in battle, I know when someone is checking me out Light." Fang walked closer to her, keeping enough distance though if Lightning decided to suddenly attack her or anything of that sort. "You are thinking about it aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Her voice was tight, almost like it was speaking through her teeth.

"When's the last time you had sex?" Lightning choked and turned around to Fang.

"What kind of question is that?" Lightning snapped at Fang who was smiling that same smile that gave her the shivers before. "It's not a time to think of things like that."

"It's a simple question Light, when is the last time you had any sex in your life?" Fang tried not to chuckle, right now Lightning was looking at her with a redder and redder face. When no answer came Fang walked closer, making Lightning walk backwards. "Or is it…you never had it at all?" Lightning gasped as she felt a wall behind her. Fang had trapped her and right now was no way she could get out. "With that stick up your ass you must have so much pride to just admit you never had it or just never had it with a woman."

"What are you even talking about?" Lightning hissed, Fang leaned closer to her, a breathe touching her open ear.

"You look amazing Light, haven't seen a woman as strong willed and beautiful like you since I woke up." Fang smiled with her words, not that Lightning could see it. Using her right hand Fang traced a line on Lighting's cheek, letting it travel down to her chin. "And you have a body just as I do…we are only human Light and we find our high on fights and seeing each other work together. I saw your shivers as I touched your skin, your eyes watching my body." Lightning gasped quietly in her chest, her body was shaking. "Your head says no but your body is saying I'm correct...isn't it?"

"Fang…" Fang put a single finger on Lightning's lips, the smile making her heart tremble.

"Just trust me one second, let me try something. If it doesn't work then I'm wrong and you can back hand me again."

"And if you're right?"

"Well I think your body will know the answer to that one." Fang smirked and leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips on Lightning's. It was gentle and a challenge to see who was right. Lightning froze for a second, her mind slightly shut off. Without a response Fang pulled back and sighed. "Well I guess I was wron-mm!" Fang was interrupted as Lightning pulled her into a kiss, her hands holding Fang's face close to her as much as she could. Only pulling back for air Fang looked at Lightning, who was a strawberry faced warrior-woman, her eyes telling Fang she was trying to compute what she had just done. "Oh I'm not giving you the chance to change your mind now." Fang kissed Lightning, without any holds or regrets, pushing her up against the wall, letting Lightning's moan travel down her mouth into her body.

"W-wait..." Lightning forced Fang back, panting for air as much as she could form the kisses. "What about Snow and Hope?" Fang smirked, her eyes already glazed with mischief.

"Let them enjoy the show, my body is more important than Snow and a little boy. Nothing is stopping me now." Fang shutted up Lightning before she could retaliate, her lips making Lightning's words turn into mumbles and moans.


	4. During LEMON

Here it is...the warning I gave you since the beginning of this story...

LEMON

Reason I capitalized it this whole time was that no one would blame me I never told you so. This is a **very** hot lemon if I say so myself, amazing that i wrote it so well haha. Without anymore time a-wasting let me do one last thing to prove my point it is a lemon after a word from our sponcers.

Disclaimer: No these girls aren't mine...but I was able to make them move and act like puppets to make everyone think of them at night...wahahahaha

Now...go read 0=D

Side note! Pointed out to me I put Australian as Fang's accent. It doesn't exist in this world so instead it's Pulsian but know that sounds Australian.

**_LEMON _**

* * *

><p>It was hot, Fang couldn't deny that. Lightning was an amazing kisser in all the ages before she had the blank page in her life. Her body was more than willing to jump at her touches as she held up Lightning's thigh to her own, letting her get closer to her. Lightning's moans under her breathe made it more of a challenge for herself, making Lightning scream was all she wanted right now. Fang bit Lightning's lip hard enough to make her hiss and moan, using the time to slide her tongue in her mouth to wrap and fight Lightning's tongue in their duel.<p>

Lightning didn't give up easily though, with a sharp bite she bit Fang's tongue making her gasp and pull back. "Ow that actually hurt"

"It should have"

"And it makes this a lot more interesting" Fang mused and bit Lightning's neck, not caring to be nice since her body was the driving force right now. Lightning moaned louder, her head leaning to the side and grasping onto Fang's hair in clumps. Fang groaned at the pulls and sucked on Lightning's neck, Lighting gasped and her words were mixed with moans.

"What are you doing? No mm...marks" Lightning tried so hard to focus but it was slipping from her grasps. Fang's touches and mouth was torturing her so much she was losing a sense of location, time, or anything. All she knew was that she was on a wall with a woman having her way with her, time was illusive as it was like time stopped for them. It was almost like she didn't care as Fang slipped her fingers to her leg pouch, unbuckling it and letting it slide down her leg to the floor with a soft sound. The noises in the air made no since, where were they coming from? From her? From Fang having her wa-

"Mm!" Lightning moaned loudly, Fang in the she was lost in her thoughts had opened up her top, kissed down her chest and nipped at her skin. Her brand was prominent on her chest and Fang stopped to look at it for a brief moment.

"Who know l'cie's like ourselves would meet like this, quite odd don't you think?" Fang whispered and traced the brand with her finger, all the details of the mark being redrawn by her digit. Lightning couldn't help but moan and shiver, this was getting too much, too hot for her to handle. Lightning's finger scratched down Fang's neck and shoulders, her arms being gripped by Lightning's desperate attempts to gain reality, or was it to have more of her?

Lightning was losing, anymore and she was going to crack or explode or something! Without thought, without knowing what her purpose was her actions made her forget she was even a Guardian Corps Solider. With her strength she turned the tables around, making fang now be the one trapped on the wall. Fang gasped and panted with a laughter that was almost too sinful yet beautiful to exist with that Pulsian accent of hers. "I don't know why I just..."

"You are a human Light, can't explain everything but with that answer right?" Fang smiled making Lighting's knees grow weaker. What has Fang done to her? This woman was beyond comprehension as they only just met, her eyes couldn't leave her and her body couldn't stop holding her. In a freak out Lightning let Fang go, her body trembling with uncertainty. Fang saw this and gently touched Lightning's hand. "Do you trust me enough Light?" Her words were soft, despite the flaming urge in her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I…I guess…"Lightning felt lost, like a child once more with someone guiding her hand. Fang took her hand and led it to her brand on her arm; it was shaky yet stable enough to stay firm. Fang's arm felt normal but the brand was ruined, almost like it was scratched up and dismantled. "Does it hurt?"

"Course not darlin', it's just stuck till I find my focus again, and till I find I'll work as hard as I can to save Vanille. We are l'cie's now Light, we are the same." Fang put her hand on Lightning's breast where the pulse brand was placed. "It's not the best feeling in the world but you aren't alone now you hear?" Fang's words were soft and Lightning's heart pumped faster, the touch was still fire but the words meant something to her so much. "Now I know that Guardian Corps has trained you well, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to switch our positions now is it?" Fang's smooth smile came back and Lightning didn't hold back, she was going to not let her pride lose.

Lightning made fang for once moan, having bite her neck like Fang did to her. Fang closed her eyes and took in the blissful feel, not caring if she got hurt, marked, or even seen with Lightning. The woman was a real child at heart lost, but a damn hot body was more than enough to make her want more.

Lighting wasn't giving up though, her thought was only on domination, and her mind was focused no more on the survival but the wanting of this woman. Getting confused and almost irritated at Fang's outfit she almost pulled out her weapon, she wanted to do the same Fang did to her but on a much larger level of pain to come onto her. Fang simply laughed, her opponent was getting hot and bothered over her blue outfit. With a simple slide of hand she took it off, all of it. Lightning, perplexed by this just simply watched with interest as well was pleasure. Fang looked amazing, screw if she never had sex with a woman she wanted this one now.

"It's easy to understand once you get used to it Light" Fang whispered in her ear again, pushing her top off her shoulders, taking her gloves off with it in one fell swoop. "And takes training to do that skill as well, but I can teach you that later if you want"

"I'm sure I can teach you a few things myself" Lightning challenged, making Fang suddenly hot and bothered…in a good way. Eyes challenged each other and Fang smiled, Lightning returned it with as much vigor.

"The bed then?" Fang knew she won, officially won over this woman that spied on her every move since they were in the city. Lightning pulled her into a kiss, leading fang to the bed without dismay. The stumbles and shutters of moans filled the room as the clothes filled up the floor with disregard of where they went and how they got there. Fang was pushed onto the bed, Lightning stealing her lips and tracing the lines down her frame. Fang shivered with delight in the touches, her moans long and sweet as the fingertips became scratches from her chest to her sides, eventually hand grips to her legs. Lightning showed no mercy as the bites became as rough as the scratches, Fang could swear her skin broke and blood came through but she didn't care, this all felt too good after so long.

The fire intensified, the moans becoming light screams as the actions became rougher. Fang was almost lost in Lightning's touches she almost forgot she was in a quarantined area. It was hard though with the woman sucking on her breast though and massaging the other, even Lightning's knee was rubbing her softly she was suffering a straight ship to cloud 9. "You aren't going to win mmmmm…" Fang almost screamed aloud as Lightning bit her hard, if she screamed too loud they'd be caught in this quite compromising position. "Oh Light…"

"Can't handle it?" Lightning challenged, she was more than tempted by the beauty in front of her to give up now. Fang only looked at her, her brow starting to sweat as well as her whole body. "You look like you were just in battle, almost like you were fight alongside me against PSICOM solders not too long ago. I thought you could handle more." The whispering voice made Fang forget again the quarantine. With her finger she held Lightning's chin up and kissed her gently, letting the fire grow in the burning kiss. Lightning's fingers guided her down to Fag's legs, making lines travel inside and outside her thigh until she felt something wet touch her fingers.

"Oh god!" Fang gasped as well as jumped at the slight touch. Lightning used her skills to figure out the very easy situation in front of her. Fang was as wet as she felt, as gone as she was, as tainted as she was by this event. She let her fingers touch there again; purposefully letting her fingers massages Fang's sex. Fang gave up being quiet, her moans and light shouts were only getting louder. "Li-Light…" Fang gasped, her fingers starting to clench the bed sheets below them. Lighting let one finger slip in, making Fang jump once more as she began moving it inside her. It felt so weird doing it to another woman what she would deny herself when taking "alone time" in her bed. "Light oh please…." Fang begged.

She couldn't pass this up, not now; it was too good to end. Lighting did as was silently commanded, letting her finger work on Fang she kissed down her body, leaving marks she knew could be hidden with her clothing. Fang's pants were getting louder as her knuckles were holding tighter to the soft material. Lightning finally stopped, she saw this in her dreams once…considering she walked in at a wrong time once when little on her parents. Her father would kiss down her mother's body and do something that made her mother really loud. She was young, she didn't understand till now. This was it though…something here...

Pressing her lips to Fang's entrance it was all that was needed to answer her question. Fang bit into a pillow as a scream came almost to be shot to be heavens. One simple kiss did that, what of a tongue? A light lick made Fang squirm as well as almost screamed in relief at the wet feeling at her sex. Repeat, the action occurred again and Fang didn't hold back the coos and moans coming from her body, the jumps and screams they were all natural to the feeling of the licking on her. Lightning pressed on, not stopping and actually entranced by the taste on her tongue so she kept going and going, letting Fang's sounds push her on. Finally Lightning heard a scream, one so loud she didn't even notice Fang hand her fingers in her hair, gripping it so tightly she groaned at the pull. "Light!"

It was all she heard until a warm liquid escaped onto her face, into her mouth and onto the bed. Light out of natural reaction swallowed, anything liquid form would have you swallow. Fang let go finally, her pants were like whines, getting off the high she was given. Lightning pulled up and looked at the beauty, sweating as she did in battle when fighting PSICOM... "Beautiful…" Lightning said without a thought, it just came out. Fang looked at her and smiled.

"As are you Light," Fang rolled them over so she was now over Lightning, her nose brushing hers. "You are beautiful, as well as everything in this world…besides PSICOM and Sanctum with their rubbish" Fang smiled and laughed, still panting form her euphoria experience. Fang watched Lightning's eyes; they were still hungry for something more. Leaning close she let her lips touch Lightning's gentle and sweetly, showing she wasn't alone with the said feelings of desire in return. Fang push on it though, making it deeper and with much more meaning then a kiss to cheer up a cry baby. Her tongue lined the other woman's lips, teasing herself with her own taste which was quite an exotic thing to do. Lightning didn't fight for once; she let Fang into her mouth, letting their tongue duel over dominance once more.

Fang let herself enjoy the kiss, the taste was more than wonderful or exquisite as she let her fingers brush over the brand, down her body smoothly to her Lightning's core which was so soaked a wet feeling was on the outside. Lightning gasped in a hissed way as her hips reacted which almost seemed violently. Fang smirked and rubbed her there, letting Lightning feel what she did to her. "Feels on fire doesn't it? It feels like you are burning down there don't you? Don't you Light?" Her Pulsian accent made Lightning moan and scream louder, her head leaning back as she fought hard to not go insane from the pleasure. Fang smirked and kissed down and around Lightning's sex, her lips teasing the outside enough to make Lighting's hips squirm around in a way to feel a form of capturing more of the pleasure.

Fang licked her, her tongue instantly in love with her taste she didn't dare stop, not like Lightning wanted her to either as she drive her tongue inside, wiggling it around as Lightning screamed up to the worlds above her. Lightning bit into the pillow, her body was so hot! Anymore of that and she was going to climax! "F-Fang! St-st…" Her words came as stutters as her screams overtook everything she had any form of logic to. Did she want this to stop though? Was it really what she wanted? Her head was spinning; her mind was far from able to focus with the most amazing feeling happening to her. "Don't stop please don't stop…" She begged. She begged and Fang heard her. Without a hesitant breath she ate out Lightning without end, with so much vigor she could swear everyone miles away can hear Lightning's screams. "Oh god oh god! Fang!" Just like that, Lightning entered her euphoria of pleasure, her orgasm occurred.


	5. After

Ohh..well dang...haha sweating yet? xD If not I failed my job haha.

This is the last bit, I know it is so puny it's sad but I wouldn't fit! Dx Enjoy the ending though, let the dreams make you smile into the night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fang and Lightning, alas I did make them do all those tricks though haha.

* * *

><p>Panting with a heavy chest Lightning felt exhausted. Her mind started to wake up enough to make her nerves. "Oh don't worry your little head now" Fang smiled brightly and licked her lips clean. "Despite how loud you are I doubt any PSICOM officers heard your sweet voice." Fang kissed her lightly, letting Lightning taste herself if she wanted to. After that she pulled back and looked at the mess they made in the room they were just in. "Well this is quite interesting isn't it?" The headset starting to buzz…oddly Fang and Lightning heard it now. With a light laugh and a shoulder shrug she looked through the pile of clothing left behind. Finding it finally she smiled "Ahh here it is. Hello Snow"<p>

Lightning went pale; fang saw that and gave a smile to her. "Oh we're at the rendezvous point, waiting for you to get your sorry ass here….oh Lightning?" Fang looked at her and smiled. "She is fine, just a bit exhausted." Lightning's eyes glared at Fang, her body still recovering off her high. "Alright sure, we'll be here waiting for you two, be safe. So far so PSICOM was seen around here when we came in so you might just be in the clear….Take care now." Fang hung up and looked to Lightning with a smile. "They still have a few more yards to go, want a round 2?" She wore her grin, making Lightning smirk right back.


End file.
